You And I ( Kim And Naruto)
by Smart Kira
Summary: Kim keeps receiving mysterious Valentine's from a secret admirer
1. Chapter 1

**You And I ( Kim And Naruto) **

"Okay what gives?" Kim Possible thought to herself as she opened up her locker. The Middleton High Valentine's Day dance was just around the corner; and alas she was the only one without a date she could bring Ron but it just wouldn't be right. Kim always wondered would she ever find mister right. As Kim opened her locker like she did any other now to find a half torn Valentine in her locker that said Ros Ar Re Viol Ar Bl Alw Watc Yo Ple Ki Sa Ye An Co T Th Dan Wi M. On the other side it had a sticky note attached that said "Meet me in the gym after cheer practice I'll be watching and waiting for your answer."

This caused Kim to blush like she had never before she never had a guy like this chase her around before. Sure there was talk about this new guy who was tall and all class plus handsome good looks definitely in what any girl could ever want. But for now she Kim Possible was the mouse and (who ever this guy was) was the cat and so far he was winning and it started out with roses no less. Each day one would be placed in her locker with tender loving care. At first Kim thought nothing of it and simply shrugged it off. But when it continued Kim tried to school earlier to try and catch the culprit in the act; but each day it was the same a rose in her locker with nothing to tell her who this mystery man was.

Plus it had her family noticed as well especially her mom. Who constantly asked her who she was going out with which Kim had to tell her she didn't know who "HE" even was yet. The roses weren't going to waste either they were sitting in a vase of water on her desk at home. Taking her other half of the Valentine Kim made her way to cheer practice everything went like it normally did; except this time Kim saw someone trying to blend into the shadows but this time no matter how many times "he" tried. Once cheer practice was over Kim heard the other cheerleaders including Bonnie talking about the new guy. Kim just groaned and rolled her eyes as she took a shortcut through the boy showers; not many knew the shortcut and those who did kept it to themselves.

Then without warning a hand covered Kim's mouth as she began to struggle as the voice then whispered "I thought you'd still be in the gym until I knew your answer to the dance?" That's when Kim stopped struggling and relaxed and began to wonder was this her mystery man. Pulling her back into the deserted gym the mystery man pulled Kim into a loving embrace and took out his other half of the Valentine. Kim noticed that it matched hers the very same one that was placed in her locker. Once the two halfs came together it read Roses Are Red Violets Are Blue Always Watching You Please Kim Say Yes And Come To The Dance With Me. "Ugh" was all Kim said as she pulled the hood down of her mystery man.

To discover that it was Middleton High's number one basketball player Freshman Naruto Uzumaki. This caused Kim to blush as she didn't know what to say. Here was Naruto Uzumaki the number one basketball and he choose her to be his girlfriend and go to the dance. "Oh Naruto" Kim said coming back to her senses continued to say by saying "Yes I'll go the dance with you." Smiling to himself cupped Kim's face with his hands and kissed her like no other boyfriend as ever done before.

Hey Smart Kira here let me know if I should do a chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**You And I (Kim And Naruto) Chapter 2**

When air became an issue Kim and Naruto breathlessly pulled away even though they didn't want to. "Wow what a kiss" Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "Yeah I agree I didn't think I had it in you" Naruto cheekly grinned; causing Kim to punch him playfully in the arm. "Ow ow that hurt" Naruto said mockingly this caused Kim to laugh. After another moment of silence Naruto looked at Kim and said "Can I walk yeah home?" "I don't know" Kim started to say. But as soon as Kim looked into Naruto's blue eyes she couldn't help but say yes; "Ok but just this once."

"Ok fine but seriously Kim what's the hold up" Naruto said as he walked Kim home. "Well I was just thinking why don't we keep our relationship a secret until the dance" Kim said as she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder. Squeezing Kim's hand Naruto looked at Kim and asked "Why?" "Well think about it we could surprise everyone in Middleton High especially Queen Bee Bonnie Rockwaller. Rubbing his chin Naruto thought about it for a few minutes before answering. "What's in it for me" Naruto said sweetly when Kim said nothing.

Naruto said "But in all seriousness Kim what's in it for me?" "Well if you promise to be good and play along" Kim said. "You'll get a nice surprise in the end and plus I'll let you meet my parents and the tweebs how does that sound?" "Sounds good but how about we mix it up a bit by pretending we don't like each other at all" Naruto said. That sentence alone made Kim stop right in her tracks ; "Ugh but we just got together" Kim was now afraid that Naruto was going to break up with her. Catching Kim's line of thought Naruto squeezes Kim's hand and said "It's not what your thinking Kim I swear."

"Oh really then tell me what your thinking Naruto?" Kim said as the two stood outside Kim's home. "Let's pretend we don't like each other at all. I have hordes of fan girls chase after me you get jealous. I'll even go out with Bonnie if you like and get the dips on her if you like?" Naruto said. Naruto hoped Kim liked his idea Kim however nearly gagged at the thought of Naruto and Bonnie together. "Ok I'll play along with your plan Naruto" Kim said.

"Yes" Naruto who was now full of energy as he trusted both arms above his head. "However I do have one condition though" Kim said. "Ugh and what would that condition be my love?" Naruto asked. "I get to have you every weekend" Kim said. When Naruto didn't say anything else Kim gave Naruto her puppy dog pout face look and said "Please Naruto pretty please with a cherry on top." Naruto cringed but who couldn't say no to a face like that and Naruto was paying the price. "Oh boy oh boy let the games begin" Naruto thought to himself as Kim kissed him on the cheek and with a quick wave disappeared inside her home.

Should I continue and add a chapter 3 please let me know by being the judge but tell me nicely ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**You And I (Kim And Naruto) Chapter 3**

Once inside Kim couldn't help but lean up against the door and sigh. Right now Kim Possible felt like anything was possible at this point. But right now she felt like she was on cloud nine and she just hoped it continued that way. "Ugh Kimmie Cub your home" her mom said as she greeted Kim at the door. Kim groaned her mom just knew how to ruin the moment. Especially since she and Naruto started dating some what she knew all this sneaking around was going to culminate into something that could turn out way worse than it has to be.

But as it stands it is as it is how will it eventually turn out no one knows not even Naruto or Kim Possible even knows. Leaning against the archway Kim's mom instantly notices the rose; Kim watches her mother's crosses her arms across her chest. "So are you going to tell us who the mystery man is already?" Ann Possible asked her daughter. Kim once again looked at the rose and hid it behind her back."What guy mom I'm seeing anyone honestly" Kim quickly tells her mother. Ann Possible looks at her daughter still not entirely convinced that her daughter is telling the truth.

She knows her daughter is up to something but she doesn't know what it is yet. Before Ann Possible could say anything else to her one and only daughter Kim. Kim quickly kissed her mother on the cheek and then quickly raced up the stairs to her room. Upon entering her room Kim placed her new rose that she got from Naruto into a vase on her desk. Looking at the roses on her desk all in slightly different shades of red. Kim sighed to herself as she plopped onto her bed looking up at her ceiling Naruto was different just different he was like no other guy she ever dated before. Plus he was handsome and good looking and she had him already wrapped around her little finger.

Naruto arrived home an hour or so later hoping to get to his room scott free. Naruto took the long route to his home because after Kim kissed his cheek he was frozen in place. It took Naruto a few minutes where he was and a few more to make his quick getaway. Upon entering his home and closing the door as quietly as he could hoping no one heard him."Naruto sweetie is that you?" Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki shouted from the kitchen. "Yes mom it's me!" Naruto shouted.

"Damn" Naruto said to himself hearing the fox laughing as well Naruto said "And that goes double for you fox. As Naruto rolled his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen. It was like this every single day Naruto would come home from school; his mother would scare him half to death; then Naruto tells his mother about his day;his father comes home then they hear about his day; then they have dinner and then everyone goes to bed. Then it starts all over again a never ending cycle that never ceases to end. As the Uzumaki - Namikaze family began to eat and discuss about what happened during the day. Everything was going smoothly until Naruto's mother mentioned the Valentine's Day dance at Middleton High School.

Minato Namikaze watched his son's reaction to his wife's comment about the dance. Taking another bite of his dinner Minato started to say "So Naruto do you plan on going to this Valentine's Day or whatever this is?" Both of Naruto's parents smirked as they watch their only son blush as red as a tomato. Naruto knew something like this was going to happen; so he had prepared himself. To Naruto's horror Kushina clapped her hands greedily together and looked at her son; and demand that he tell them who he was seeing. Waving his hands all around Naruto was doing he desperately could to convince his parents that he wasn't seeing anyone. Naruto who was nervous now beyond belief sure he and Kim just started seeing each other but that doesn't mean the pair were going to let the cat out of the bag just yet. Once finally Naruto made it up to his room he sighed as he looked up at the ceiling and began to wonder how just how both he and Kim could pull this off and for how long.

Hey all my loyal readers Smart Kira I was just wonders on how I should continue this PM if you have any ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**You And I (Kim And Naruto) Chapter 4**

"I am glad the first week of I don't love you Naruto

I don't love you Kim is over" Kim groaned as she adjusted her head on Naruto's chest. "Oh come on Kim it wasn't that bad now was it" Naruto said as he massaged Kim's long hair as she sat between his legs. Propping herself up on her elbow Kim looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow; and said "Easy for you to say I had to sit through a whole entire week of you and Bonnie together." Before Naruto could say anything else Kim continued on by saying "and trust me that wasn't easy seeing you and Bonnie together is a big no no in my was quite sickening to look at plus I don't know how much more I can stomach of this! I'd just wish the dance was already done and over with and that we didn't have to play this hide and seeks game." "I know I know kimmie cub I just wished we didn't have to do it this way either" Naruto said as he pulled Kim into his lap.

Naruto then pushed some of Kim's hair aside and kissed her softly on the lips. Kim couldn't help but moan into said kiss but sadly all good things must come to an end. Suddenly there was a knock on Kim's bedroom door the two lovebirds quickly untangle themselves. As the voice from the other side of the door said "Kim Kimberly are you all alright in there?" Knowing the sound of her mom's voice Kim shouted "I am fine mom!" As Ann Possible stood outside her daughter's bedroom not entirely convinced she just knew something wasn't right all she wanted to do was just check up on her daughter to see if she was ok.

As Ann Possible began to gimme the doorknob discovering that it was locked Ann Possible gimmied it even more. Inside Kim's bedroom it was an entirely different story Kim was desperately trying to look for a place for Naruto to hide before her mom came into her room. After a few moments Ann Possible was finally able to enter her daughter's room. "Hey mom need something?" Kim said to her mother innocently enough with her arms behind her back. While all this was going on Naruto was listening to all this while stuffed underneath Kim's bed. After what seems like an eternity Kim somehow got Naruto out from under the bed.

The pair then continued what they were doing "You know Kimmie Cub you never told me what dress you were going to wear to the Valentine's Day dance?" Naruto asked Kim second after her mother had left. Rolling her eyes poking Naruto's chest Kim started to say "You sir are not going to find that out till the day of the dance." "Oh come on Kim that's not fair then how am I supposed to know what to wear?" Naruto whined. Kim just laughed thinking she had won that battle. Naruto then tightened his grip on Kim by that time is was too late for Kim to do anything about it. "Naruto please I mean it really" Kim started to say as she being to squirm within Naruto's embrace in hopes of getting out of what was going to happen to her.

"To late my love" Naruto said as he kissed Kim's neck up and down both sides making her giggle Kim laughed even louder as Naruto began to tickle her stomach. But like before all good things must come to an end this time both of groaned until there was another knock at the door; making the love couple froze once again and Kim goran and think to herself "who is it now!" "Kimmie Cub is everything all right in their?" the voice said. "Oh crap its my dad!" Kim thought to herself as she quickly untangled herself from Naruto's arms. Looking for another place to hide Naruto despite the time constraints; when she couldn't find one the next probable solution Kim Possible could come up with was having him jump out her bedroom window. Pushing Naruto over to the window Naruto looked at Kim like she had gone crazy; "just go we'll talk later ok please" Kim hated to pled with Naruto she really did but this was the time and place for it.

"Kim is everything alright in there?" Kim's father asked. "I'll be there in a minute dad" Kim shouted as she pushed Naruto out her window. As Kim raced over to let her father in she heard a loud crash from outside and just hoped that Naruto was alright and hoped that he was ok. Plus Kim also hoped that Naruto would forgive for what she just made him do. "Is everything alright in here Kimmie Cub I heard a lot of commotion in here? Do you want to tell me what's going on ?" James Possible asked his daughter as he sat on her bed.

Looking out the window Kim saw Naruto sprinting across the yard on his way to his own home. "Kim is everything alright?" James said to him non responsive daughter. Hearing her father ask her the same question once again broke Kim from her thoughts as she watched Naruto run into the distance. Joining her father on the bed Kim tells her father she's fine and that there is nothing to worry about. Unfortunately for both Naruto and Kim more so for Kim than Naruto however what both of them failed to realize was that Jim and Tim Possible had seen Naruto sprinting across there lawn in the direction of his home.

Hey all my loyal readers Smart Kira I was just wonders on how I should continue this PM if you have any ideas.


End file.
